starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Gallandro
Gallandro fue un pistolero de renombre en los años previos a la Batalla de Yavin, conocido como el más rápido de la galaxia y un asesino despiadado. Un humano nacido en Ylix, cuando era niño vio terroristas de Goelitz matar a sus padres ante sus ojos. En cuanto llegó a la mayoría de edad, Gallandro se alistó en la milicia de Ylix. En el curso de la guerra, Gallandro se convirtió en adicto a la fiebre de la batalla y la alegría de la matanza, evidenciando un completo desdén por las vidas de los demás. Cuando las fuerzas del planeta rival fueron derrotadas, Gallandro dejó a los militares para una carrera como pistolero de alquiler. Gallandro se hizo una reputación temible como pistolero, realizando numerosos actos de osadía y habilidad, entre los cuales estaba el exterminio de los cinco asesinos notorios de la familia Malorm. Ese acto provocó la ira del Gremio de Asesinos, obligando a Gallandro a detener a los asesinos del Gremio durante diez años. Finalmente obligó al Gremio a retroceder matando personalmente a la mitad del Círculo de Élite de ese cuerpo. Eventualmente agotado de la vida en la franja, Gallandro aceptó una posición segura en el lado derecho de la ley como un agente de campo de élite para el Administrador Territorial Odumin de la Autoridad del Sector Corporativo. Allí vivió una vida de comodidad entre los combates de acción hasta que, en 1 ABY, encontró al contrabandista Han Solo. Investigando un anillo de esclavos con Odumin, utilizó encubiertamente a Solo, que buscaba venganza contra los esclavistas, para exponer a los cabecillas. Durante el transcurso del plan, Gallandro tuvo que retroceder de un duelo con Solo en Ammuud dos veces debido a circunstancias fuera de su control. La actitud arrogante de Solo y los insultos de despedida arrollaron al duelista, que anhelaba una revancha. En el 0 ABY, finalmente tuvo su oportunidad de probarse contra Solo en Dellalt. Al enterarse de que Solo y un grupo de cazadores de tesoros estaban en Dellalt, fue hasta allí y los esperó en un campo minero. Cuando Solo llegó, un ejército de robots de guerra atacó. Gallandro y Solo se vieron obligados a dejar a un lado sus diferencias para sobrevivir; Cuando Gallandro se enteró de que tenían una pista sobre la legendaria armadura de Xim el déspota, Gallandro se asoció con los demás para entrar en las bóvedas. Allí, encendió a Solo y forzó un duelo. Gallandro abandonó al contrabandista más joven, pero al intentar acabar con su compañero cazador de tesoros S. V. Skynx, se alejó de las luces de advertencia que Skynx había desactivado en un área de armas. Gallandro fue golpeado repetidamente por los sistemas de seguridad automatizados antiguos, pero su legado sobrevivió gracias a su hija pequeña Anja Gallandro. Biografía Nacimiento de una leyenda La vida del pistolero El ejecutor de Odumin Confrontación con Solo Legado Personalidad y rasgos Equipo Entre bastidores Apariciones *''Han Solo's Revenge'' *''Han Solo and the Lost Legacy'' *''Amanecer Rebelde'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Trouble on Cloud City'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe'' Fuentes *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Heroes & Rogues'' * *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Third Edition *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * * *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * * }} Notas y referencias Category:Asesinos Category:cazarrecompensas Category:empleados de la Autoridad del Sector Corporativo Category:Duelistas Category:personal alistado Category:Guardas Category:individuos masculinos Category:Mercenarios Category:Pilotos Category:Piratas Category:Policía Category:Francotiradores Category:Técnicos Category:Ladrones